


Fanvid--Electric Storm

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [12]
Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Power Rangers Jungle Fury fanvid featuring Camille and Dai Shi/Jarrod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Electric Storm

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded to my SireneMarina Youtube Account. This song was recommended by the awesome SonicPokemon12!!! (Their Youtube username) I'm really glad they suggested it--it fits perfectly! It is 'Electric Storm' performed by Delta Goodrem.  
> A big portion of the scenes were from the episode 'Race to the Nexus' because, let's face it, that was the best Daishille episode yet!  
> For more Dai Shi/Jarrod + Camille, please visit my website: http://rose-magnifique.net/daishille


End file.
